Every motorcyclist is exposed to a significant danger because existing protection gear cannot protect him/her from an injury in case of any serious accident. A certain protection in minor accidents, is ensured by boots, gloves and leather clothing but, due to numerous reasons, they are not consistently worn by a vast majority of motorcycle riders.
Satisfactory protection is provided by helmets which, unfortunately, can protect only against head injuries. Other body parts have virtually no sufficient protection and usually suffer great damage during a stronger collision. Motorcyclist crashes are well-known as being the most deadly and crippling type of traffic accident and represent a huge cost both to injured motorcyclists and society which has to care for victims.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will enable the best possible protection for motorcycle riders and significantly decrease the number of deaths and injuries in the case of accidents. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective, relatively comfortable, and easily stowable protection which will not significantly influence the rider's comfortability.
The present invention is intended to improve the invention entitled "Motorcyclist's Air Strips", U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,992 granted to the same author. The invention patented in said patent has been developed and tested, and it was found to have that some serious drawbacks which cannot be eliminated without changing certain elements of its design. The present invention is intended to eliminate the drawbacks of the patented design and provide an invention which will satisfy all requirements regarding both safety and convenience.